Bonus depreciation is the ability to take extra or bonus depreciation amounts for the first year an asset is placed in service and depreciated. Bonus depreciation is generally taken for tax purposes. Because tax legislation often changes, bonus depreciation functionality may become outdated relatively quickly.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.